


Always, Omega

by AerwynaNoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerwynaNoir/pseuds/AerwynaNoir
Summary: When the world found out Harry Potter was an omega, they cast him out. He was an embarrassment and a shame to their world, who on earth would want an Omega Savior? Enter Severus Snape, he might be the last chance that Harry got for a Happily Ever After.





	1. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Harry Potter Universe belongs to me. I just took some characters and started doing dirty things to them.

“Once you put the cub in bed, I want you to go to our bedroom, strip and kneel, how about I try and put another pup in that belly of yours?” Severus murmured silkily into the ear of his omega who was carrying the suckling pup, who was nursing on the swelling nipples of his father. He felt rather than saw the shiver his omega gave out when he heard the deep voice of his alpha. Severus couldn’t help but smirk, he had always known what his voice did to his omega, and could not help feeling a little pride that he could reduce his omega to a puddle with just his voice.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Severus smirked and walked away to their bedroom. It has been about a month since his omega gave birth to their heir Samuel Jackson Prince, and it has been more than that since he had fully played with the beautiful body of his. Now, that he had managed to break that awful subservience that came in-breed with most omegas, he couldn’t be happier with the responsiveness of his firecracker omega.

Quickly walking into their walk-in closet, he went to the playbox and pulled out the toys he wanted to use on his omega today, he wanted to make sure that by the end of today, his omega will not only be unable to talk but unable to remember his name. With his Omega just giving birth, not only will his nipples be extra sensitive, his very hole will ache for his Alpa. He will make sure that his omega can feel it tomorrow, and could feel how much his alpha appreciated and needed him. Walking out of the room, he saw his omega had followed his instructions to the tee and was kneeling on the bed, head down, without a scrap of clothing on that beautiful body of his. Already,  he could see the slick start dribbling out between the pert butt cheeks of his and the little cock of his leaking precum. His boy was aroused and it seemed he had been for a while, for Severus spied the trousers of his Omega (His boy was not allowed underwear anymore, he had to ready for his Alpha to take him at all times, and underwear only got in the way) had a puddle of slick where the seat of pants was.

“My my, what a horny little thing you are, do want my alpha cock, Precious?” His omega whined, it seemed the little hiatus from sex and the toys that his Omega had spotted in his hands had spiked the little thing far beyond words and now was simply begging for his alpha. Walking towards the trembling body Severus took his wrist cuffs and restrained the petite wrist outstretched towards the ceiling on a hook they had specially made for this, and used a silk handkerchief and blindfolded the jewel green eyes his loved so much. Smirking at the aborted whine that came from the delectable throat he kissed the rosy mouth, massaging the tongue, dominating the kiss, and demanding submission. Moving down he quickly sucked blood to the surface site where he had marked his boy where the neck meets the shoulder. The moans that filled his ear when he laved the spot caused blood to rush to his cock filling his impressive 10 inches, making his cock stand at attention. “Oh my delicious little Omega, you don’t know what you do to me.” He made his way down to the sensitive nipples and took his time playing with them, licking and biting making the brown little buds stand at attention. By now, the moans and groans that emitted above him were coming in a continuous stream.

“Omega Mine, you are not allowed to cum until I give you permission, this should help you a little.” He spelled a cock ring unto the angry little cock and gave it a small kiss as he moved behind his pet. The angry, desperate little whine that greeted him made him smirk before he stuck his nose between the milky checks of his Omega and inhaled. The salty, oceany scent that was mixed with a little chocolate that was uniquely Harry greeted him and made his blood sing. This was _his_ Harry _, his_ Omega, _his_ mate, and he couldn’t be happier about it. Diving in, he started licking and sucking on the little rosebud, reducing Harry into a quivering pile of flesh. Forcing his tongue through the guardian muscles, he couldn’t help but moan at the warmth, tightness and the taste of his mate, the vibrations of his moan was sent directly through the quivering body above him, and sent Harry into another round of squirming, it seemed that his little Omega was getting a little desperate. He gave a wicked little smile and summoned the last toy he took out of their chest, it was a little bullet vibrator, sticking it into the slick loosened hole, he activated it to the highest level and pushed it cruelly into where he knew Harry’s prostate was. He stood up and banished his clothes before sticking his engorged almost angry cock into the warmth of his Omega’s mouth. Immediately the pert little tongue started to lick at the head and suction was applied. The bullet vibrator kept Harry moaning and the lusty deep moans sent vibrations down the generously proportioned cock. Every time his omega faltered, he gave a harsh tug to the messy mop that he held in his hands, and the pain that inflamed the pleasure that Harry was feeling quickly made him double down on the treat in his mouth.

“Alpha, please please fuck me, please.” the breathless voice that came from Harry could not have made him any hornier than it did. He roughly pushed Harry forward until he was bending from the waist, absently lengthening the chain as he did so. He knew that the strain of holding such an uncomfortable position will only drive Harry higher. He felt a burst of satisfaction as he heard the moans of his little Mate reach a new fevered pitch. Sticking two fingers into the slick little hole, he dug out the vibrator he pushed it harder into Harry’s prostate before pulling it out. Roughly he started to stretch out the hole in order for Harry to take him, knowing that Harry liked a little pain with his pleasure. When Harry could take four of his fingers, he brutally thrust his hips forward, and with one thrust he was home, buried to the hilt.

The pace he set was forceful and fast, and the bed squicked with every thrust he made. He reached around and put one large callused hand on the little prick that was straining and almost purple, it seemed his pet was at the end of his rope. Spelling off the cock ring, he ordered Harry to cum, and instantly the small body snapped into rigidness, and white pearly ropes of cum covered the dark grey bed sheets. When Harry was done, the body slumped into his bonds. However, Severus had other ideas, he had not even slowed his pace, with a tired moan, he felt the little prick in his hands regain interest. Releasing the chains, he flipped the petite body around and slammed home before wrapping the legs around his waist. With a new angle, he pounded the little body underneath him even harder while bending down and taking the puffy nipple into his mouth, teasing and driving Harry higher and higher.

When he felt his knot starting to form, he made shorter and shorter thrusts. “Cum!” he gave the order to Harry before slamming home for the last time his knot temporarily sealing them together. The ropes of white cum painted both their bellies before the wave of pleasure became too much for his little Omega and Harry blacked out.

Smiling tenderly at the blissed-out form underneath him, Severus rearranged both their bodies, tucking his little Omega under his chin and spelled them both clean. Stroking the silky black hair, Severus couldn’t help but smile and think of how they got together.

“I will always love you my Precious. Always, Omega.”


	2. The Start of Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! And its time for more angst, yey

Severus Snape palmed himself aggressively, it was the start of breeding season, and precisely because he was unmated alpha, the breeding season affected him the most, without the slick and the near continuous sex that an Omega in heat gave and demanded in turn, he had only a few select ways of satisfying the urge to rut. Masturbating was one, the other was temporary chemical castration through potions, and that was something he wanted nothing to do with.  

He had never taken an omega, he only wanted one, his mate, but he had never smelt his mate, he had never touched his mate. He was still waiting for the omega that would send electricity through his veins, and for that omega, and that omega only would he be willing to knot. Otherwise, he remained untouched with his left hand for company. Severus groaned as he reached his orgasm as he quickly stroked his knot hoping that it will go down quickly. He had work today, and it would not do to be sitting here and just masturbating the whole day.  After the battle of Hogwarts, he had surprisingly survived the war through the quick actions and healing power of one Harry Potter, he had even been granted an order of Merlin much to his surprise. However, the award and the granting of his innocence had not erased the stain on his name, and he could not walk the streets without children and adults alike giving him dirty looks and shielding away from him. After one month of enduring the dirty looks, he had changed his name and removed the permanent glamour that he had always worn ever since he had joined the Dark Lord. He became Severiano Even Prince, and while he had kept his black eyes, his nose had shrunk and straightened, his  hair had been left long enough to tie, changing it from the lank greasy bob to a head full of fine voluminous black hair that he had often worn in a bun on top of his head. His thin lips remained, but his teeth straightened and whitened. His bone structure sharpened, giving him a stronger jawline and sharper features. While he did not look drastically different, the slight alteration in his features guaranteed his anonymity and allowed him to run his own mail order potion shop. His status as an alpha allowed him to quickly gained a loyal following of customers. Now one year after the battle of Hogwarts, he was somewhat content. 

There was one thing that kept nagging on him, however, and that was Harry Potter. He had followed the reportings of the Daily Prophet to keep up with the movements of the Man-Who-Had-Defeated. It was troubling, however, that two months after the battle the news broke that the man was an Omega. It was problematic for in their society for Omegas were breed to be the protected jewel, the precious one, the weaker sex so to speak, and now that the Chosen one had flipped that all one its head, society had immediately turned on him and kicked him out. They had pushed the Chosen one around and had refused him all job opportunities, the wizarding world had turned their backs on Harry Potter. Severus was very worried about the Omega, but there was nothing much he could do, he had tried to search for the Omega, but after six months with no result, he had given up the search, but not hope. 

Today, however, he needed to make his way into the muggle world for some of the mundane potion ingredients such as Lavender and Basil, which he could get cheaper and fresher from the farmers market just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He quickly got himself off, before waving his wand cleaning himself up and transfiguring his robes into muggle clothes and left for the farmers’ market. 

Severus quickly strode into a hidden corner behind the Leaky Cauldron and shrank his packages, and tucked it into his pocket. Before he could turn on his heel and leave he suddenly heard a whimper. To his surprise, instead of turning and leaving like the rational part of his mind was telling him to, his alpha inside him reared up and he instinctively took a step towards the sound. He wrestled with himself for a while and in the end, his instincts won out, his alpha had taken an interest, and who was he to deny? As he walked closer to the source of the sound before he could see who was making that noise, two things hit him first, one was an incredibly intoxicating smell, something or rather  _ someone _ that smelled like the ocean mixed with some chocolate, instantly he could feel warmth pooling at his groin.  _ Mate. His mate was here! _ The second thing that instantly cooled his libido however, was instantly cooled when he heard whimpers coming from the source, along with what sounded like leather hitting flesh, along a heavy vitriol snarled out calling what seemed  to be his precious mate freak, worthless, and a bunch of other names that were in no way true for his little mate. 

Anger pumped through his veins and pulled out his wand and as he turned the corner instantly disarmed and bound the attacker. His heart sank when he took in the scene, his little mate was curled up in the corner next to the trash, the blanket and pillow along with the makeshift shelter that was clearly hastily transfigured told Severus that his mate had been forced into living off the streets. His mate was tiny and filthy,  from what he could see (which was very little, his mate was curled up, in a shapeless too large for him rag that looked like it used to be a jumper, in fact, he could only see the messy mop of hair, which was tinted red in blood and filthy, and the bare feet of his mate) his mate was absolutely skeletal, and injured all over. He glanced at the attacker, the red hair gave his identity away,  _ Ronald Weasley,  _ the red head will pay for hurting his mate. But first, his mate needed his attention. 

He lifted his wand and oblivated the redheaded menace, before scooping up his mate and apparated straight back into Prince Manor. (The manor he had inherited when he had turned eighteen from his grandfather but never lived in until after the Battle of Hogwarts was over.) In his arms, his mate unconsciously snuggled closer, but whimpered pitifully, Severus strained his ears, and heard the little one plead him not to hurt him anymore, Severus felt his heart clench painfully. He dropped his tone into his alpha tone which he knew would not fail to reassure and command any omega much less his mate, “Hush Little one, you are safe, I got you.” His little omega instantly stilled and went limp in his arms, he shifted the omega to lightly nudge the messy-haired head into his head,  knowing that his scent would calm the little omega more. The little one in his arm nuzzled deeper before his breathing evened out and his little mate fell asleep in his arms. 

He slowly walked into his bedroom, which boasted larger than the normal king-sized bed, draped in a silvery indigo blue material. The rest of the room was done in grey, his bedside tables and cupboards were done in oak, and the high ceilings gave his room a sense of grandeur and airy-ness that he loved. Gently, he set his little mate on his bed, before stepping back and observing him. His little mate was covered in filth, his face completely mated with dirt, and his hair roughly cut, the little bit of skin that was uncovered was discoloured, with bruises or with dirt, Severus did not know. 

He knew with his credits in his healing that he needed to take when he got his potion’s mastery, that he first needed to remove the dirt from is little mate before he could start healing him. He could choose to use a clinical scourgify, or he could sponge bath his mate. He could not bear to be so clinical with his mate, he summoned a basin of water and a cloth before gently undressing his mate, leaving his pants. The sight of his mate’s emancipated and broken body, his heart completely broke. “Oh… little one….”

He meticulously started cleaning his little mate, when he got his forehead, Severus received another shock, his cloth had cleaned the dirt away from his little mate’s bruised forehead, there on the forehead laid the famous scar,  _ the lightning bolt scar _ . He was Harry Potter, his little mate was  _ Harry Potter. _

Severus couldn’t help but start laughing, the brat he had protected with his life over and over. The imp that had saved him at the cost of the imp’s very life, the one that he had worried about and searched for the past few months. That very rascal was his mate.  _ Fates had a wonderful sense of humour and irony don’t they?  _

He gently carded his fingers through the unruly mop that sat on the cranium of his mate. “Never again little one. Never again, I will protect you to the ends of the earth. You will never be hurt again.” His little one, unconsciously snuggled closer to his hand that was slowly stroking his head and curled up slightly. He smiled before steeling himself taking out his wand and casting a diagnostic charm on his little one. Instantly his heart dropped as what seemed to be a never-ending stream of parchment seem to spit out from his wand. 

There was not a single part of his little mate that was not hurt, scars crisscrossed every single part of his body, he was bleeding from numerous wounds all over his body and much of his skin was discoloured. Two of the little one’s ribs were broken along with his right wrist and his left ankle was sprained. His heart broke for how much pain Harry was in and how much abuse he had suffered. He waved his wand again and summoned his emergency potion kit and instantly dug out his version of Skele-Gro (which he had modified to increase potency and work with pain potions) bruise balm, (which worked two times faster than the commercial one), scar serum (which he had invented and if applied regularly would fade and sometimes get rid of mundane scars.) and pain potions He gathered up most of his magical energy before cleaning and sealing all of his mates wounds through his healing chant  and a few spells that he had perfected over the years. He spelled potion after potion into his mate, before tenderly applying bruise balm over his mates entire body. 

The soft supple skin under his fingers, along with the fact that it was his mate that was lying almost naked there under his fingertips in his bed, compounded by the starting of the mating season did not fail to cause his blood to rush south. He badly wanted to take his mate, he finished the last coat of bruise balm and buried his nose into the crook of Harry’s neck and breathed deeply. His scent while smelling like the best thing in the world was layered and tinted with the smell of pain and misery. Instantly, his libido died and his hackles raised. He lifted his little omega up and settled into bed spelling away most of clothes leaving his trousers, (he knew that while it might once again spark his raging libido, and cause the little one in his arms to feel uncomfortable, skin to skin contact would allow Harry’s innate omega to rise to the surface and help heal him. And to Severus, it was a fair trade-off.) and tugged the Omega back into his arms. He could take a nap now,  _ he didn’t have that much to do… kinda…  _ his mate was more important. 

As Severus lost the fight with Morpheus and slipped into sleep, he could not have been more content. Yes, his mate could be in a much better state, but to Severus, the most important thing was that at least he had his mate at long last. 

  
  



	3. Le Petite Mort

Severus quickly pulled himself out of Morpheus's arms when whimpers of his mate met his ears. He felt up and down the bed next to him and when his hands only met body-warmed bed sheets and not his mate his eyes snapped open and he bolted off the bed. His wand flew to his hand and when he realized his mate was not in the room, he centred himself and connected to his wards. If his mate was still in his manor, there was nowhere that the little imp could hide that the wards were unable to detect. To his surprise, his wards immediately ping-ed and told him that his mate was not far away, in fact, Harry was just in the ensuite bathroom. 

Severus badly wanted to leave Harry alone to some privacy in the bathroom, but the quiet whimpers and almost inaudible sobs (Thank you enhanced hearing that came with being an alpha) that came through the door told him that something had gone terribly wrong. He crashed through the door with a well-placed _bombarda,_ (he could sense the multiple layers of locking charms on the door, and he knew that the fastest and possibly only way he could get through the door was to break it completely. After all, how do you lock a door that is broken?) and practically flew through the door. He stopped dead, his heart sinking when he saw what was waiting for him in the bathroom. 

Harry was curled in the corner, viciously taking a knife and slashing into his beautiful cock, while taking what almost looks like barbed wire wrapped around a cylindrical tube and viciously thrust it into himself. His sensitive ears picked up the loop of self- flagellating talk that his imp was whimpering to himself. 

“Dirty freak, dirty worthless slut, can’t even control yourself. Useless worthless slut, freak”

A never-ending loop that fell from Harry’s lip told Severus what was happening. His omega had most likely been conditioned to hate his own body and now in the midst of the breeding season, while his body had been preparing for marathon sex, Harry had tried to go against nature and failed. Breeding season was the time in which most omegas enjoyed 24-hour pampering from their alpha and almost non-stop sex and pleasure. However, his little omega was basically torturing himself in hopes to control his libido and tame his erection. Severus had no clue where his little mate had gotten those tools, but he could no longer watch silently at the side, while his omega harmed himself. 

He dropped his pitch into his alpha tone, and gritted out, “Harry drop the knife and the cylinder and put your hands on the wall now.” Instantly, the omega froze and seemed to refuse to fully obey, however in the end instinct won out. The omega whimpered and obeyed, the knife and his makeshift  _ torture _ dildo fell out of his hands and fell wetly with a splat onto the collecting pool of blood below his omega. Severus strode forward, flicking his wand banishing the pool of blood and the torture tools.  With one he hooked one hand under the knees of his shaking mate and under across his imp’s back. Without much fuss, other then constant whimpers that fell out of the rosebud mouth of his little omega, he lifted his mate up and carried him back into the bed. 

“Explain Omega mine, now.” Severus’s voice was still in his alpha’s tone. And regardless of how reluctant his little omega might be to reply to him, Harry will. Normally Severus would never let out his alpha to force his mate to do anything, he had too much experience being forced to torture and pleasure against his will to do anything of the like to anyone ever again much less the imp that held his heart. However, the problem is that in this if he did not force the truth out now, this was constantly going to hurt his mate, especially now that it was mating season. He flicked his wand again this time sending healing spells towards his mate, healing all the gashes on the petite hairless cock and the numerous tears in his mate’s pretty hole. Instantly the imp started to moan and whimper again. 

“Sir, please no! I can’t, I am a dirty whore, please, no. I can’t control it, please…. Don’t look at me professor, I will only infect you. Why are you doing this? Why do you care!”

“My little imp, open your  senses, what do you feel?”

Severus could see that the imp concentrated inward and open his senses, and he knew when his mate felt their connection, and what he was. 

“Alpha…”

“What else?”

“Mate…. My mate? Mate…” 

“Yes, my little mate, let me take care of you, please?”

Harry looked at him with teary emerald green eyes and timidly nodded his head. Severus took a deep breath and dropped to knees in front of the bed. He knew the only thing that could calm the raging libido of omega for any lengthy period of time was an alpha’s seed or saliva and satisfaction of said. This was the reason why alpha saliva infused lube was a popular product during the breeding season. 

His own libido rose in correspondence as he got closer to his mate beautiful cock. He started to stroke his mate’s cock slowly, wearing the aborted moans that came from his mate. “Sir! You don’t need to touch this freak, freak is sorry!”

“No Omega mine, servicing and pleasuring you is and will always be one of my greatest pleasures as your alpha. You are not a freak do you understand that? You are and have never been a freak. If I ever catch you calling yourself that again you will be sorry do you understand?”

HIs omega gave an almost desperate nod as he gave a long lick from the tip of the red angry looking cock to the imp’s hairless balls. The imp gave a soundless whine as he dropped his mouth over the tip and sucked the organ all the way to the root. He looked up at the beautiful face of his omega and smugly smirked when he saw Harry biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut at the warmth and the pleasure that Severus was now sure coursing through the imp. 

“Let it out my Harry, I want to hear you. Let me hear you.”

Instantly, desperate moans filled the air, Severus smirked and hollowed his checks and sucked harder allowing the tip of his omega’s dick to slip into his throat, humming as went. The moans reached a new fever pitch and within a few minutes, Harry’s breathe stuttered. 

“Sir! Too Much! I!”

With that stuttered warning, a warm salty fluid that carried the unique taste of Harry, that hint of chocolate and the sea, exploded and filled Severus’s mouth. He gave kitten licks to the softening length as he slowly withdrew. He stood up and kissed his mate. He saw his mate widen when the little one tasted himself on his tongue. He sat down on the bed and cuddled closer to his mate. 

“Sir… what just happened, how did you manage to tame… How did you stop it?”

Severus’s heart clenched, his little Harry had been hurt so much in childhood and in adulthood, shunned for his sexuality, that he had no idea what an orgasm felt like, and he didn’t even know how to deal or rather how to take care of his own biology. 

“Oh little one, that my little mate was an orgasm, a  _ le petite mort _ if you will. Its season my own, your sex drive is at all time high, to encourage procreation for this is the period where omegas are fertile. The only thing that will help your libido is an orgasm and an alpha’s saliva or cum. Little one, I know you may not fully trust me right now, but I promise outside of the season we'll take it at your speed. But will you let me take care of you this season? If you let me knot you, your heat will end faster. However, if it is too big of a step there are other ways to satisfy you, to take care of you. I promise my Harry, I will never let you be hurt or suffer ever again. You are safe Harry, safe.”

* * *

 

Harry had no idea what to feel, but the words that came from his mate touched and soothed some deep part of his soul that had been hurt for far too long. To his utmost mortification, he felt tears started to well up in his eyes and no matter how much he was trying to stop them from falling, he felt them start to drip out of his eyes. His tears must have been quite heavy for he felt them plop heavily on the soft duvet below, he could feel his shoulders silently shaking. Nothing he did seem to slow his tears down. “Let it out Harry, let it out, I am here for you.” The arms around him tightened and pulled him into the warm chest behind him. The soothing beat of his alpha’s heart behind him calmed him down and lulled him to sleep, the  _ le petite mort _ he had been gifted with prior and the crying jag that he had just come out of not to mention the extensive healing had drained all of his energy. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey for this story, musey is always playing in the ocean just having a good time without me. Sooooooo updates gonna be real slow ya.


	4. The morning after

For the first time in his life ever since he had been outed as an omega he woke up feeling safe and warm. He slowly stretched his senses and awareness up and down his entire body, to his surprise, knowing that it was _season_ , his flesh was sated and quiet, some of his muscles ached, but nothing outright hurt, and nothing on him seemed to be open or bleeding. He noticed once again that there seemed to be a heavy something across his torso, opening his eyes a sliver, he noticed it was an arm. Instantly he stiffened, and it seemed to wake up whoever was behind him.

A hoarse voice sounded right next to his ear, “Omega mine, how are you feeling?”

Instantly he remembered what had happened prior to his unplanned nap, his _deal with it session_ and what his mate, _his mate!_ had done. He was mortified.

“Alpha…. I…” Harry’s voice faltered and basically stared at his alpha unable to put his feelings into words.

“Hush my little mate, it's okay, I got you, hush.”

Fingers carded through his hair, and he just snuggled closer to spicy cinnamon and woodsy scent that told him his alpha wrapped around him.

* * *

 

Severus slowly carded his fingers through the messy mop in front of him. He knew that having his omega so docile was not going to last long, it was season, and breaks between waves during the first mating season between both mates don’t give them much reprieve. However, if nothing at all, he was at his core an honourable man and he refused to take advantage and push his little mate too far before his omega was ready.

“My little mate, we need to talk.”

Instantly he knew that he had said the wrong thing, for the docile and relaxed body of his mate instantly stiffened and started shaking minutely.

“No little one, I don’t mean it that way. I need to know how far you are willing to go this season, Omega mine” ( _he had seen the_ _way other Omegas reacted to that nickname, and in the past he could not wait to use it and watch his omega melt, and now that he had an Omega and a mate, he was going make use of every opportunity possible.)_ “You are my top priority Omega Mine, I am willing to wait for you, always. However, season is upon us, I need to know how far you are willing to let me go. I just want you to be happy and comfortable little one.”

Severus felt the head snuggle closer into his neck and felt the rosebud lips move soundlessly against his neck. He gently detached the head from his neck, lifted his chin until the emerald green eyes met his own obsidian ones.

“Use your words my Harry.”

“Al… Alpha, I don’t want to be a bur… burden. I can deal with season, I will g… get out of your hair, as soon as poss… possible. Th… thank you for helping me last night.”

With those words, he felt his omega tried to scramble off his lap, he tightened his arms around his Harry and gently restrained the Omega. He could feel a tight knot of emotion at the depth of the stomach when he had heard his Omega’s words. He had a lot of work to do to untrain the negative and crimping self-hatred that had basically been trained into his mate.

“No my Omega, you are not a burden, not at all. Never to me. Please let me take care of you this season.  After this season passes, we can take it slow. Omega mine, you are my mate, my forever, you are never a burden not to me, never will be.”

The wide-eyed deer in headlights that his Omega gifted him with, almost broke him. It took all his control to not press his lips to the nibbled with bottom lip of his Omega. His omega had no idea how _edible and delicious_ he looked like that.

“Okay my Omega, I am going to ask your limits for this season, we can rework this list after the season. All you have to do is nod or shake your head if you do not feel comfortable with replying me verbally.”

His omega give him a nod and Harry buried his head back into his Alpha’s neck. Severus made no comment knowing that his scent helped to calm the Omega, and he could very well feel his Omega’s answers this way. ( _And if he were honest, he loved the feel of his Omega pressed up and snug in his arms.)_

After a good 30 minutes, he had all his answers and a stitch at his side from trying to contain his cooing and laughter at the squeaks and embarrassed nodding that his Omega had done. Unsurprisingly while his Harry was willing to partake in most acts, he was nowhere comfortable with penetration yet. It also seemed that his little mate had more than a small need to submit from all the unconscious tells that Harry had when he was listing their limits, however, he knew with how inexperienced and innocent his little mate was, he had to forcibly reign in his libido and  alpha instincts, he had to take it slow, he absolutely refused to scare or intimidate his mate in any way.

* * *

 

Severus called for his elf, Missy,  (he had acquired her when he had changed his name and changed his fate. He knew that he was going to be unable to cope with everything, with housekeeping and the owl order business.  Furthermore, the Severus Snape of the past never had the luxury of owning or rather having the help of a house elf, and the Severiano Prince of the today no longer had to worry about the liability of having a house elf, and he was going to take advantage of that.) and asked for breakfast. Knowing that both he and his mate needed all the nutrients they could have in the breeding season, he over-ordered. (He also didn’t know what his mate liked and he wanted to make sure that his mate had something he liked to eat.) While waiting for Missy to pop back with breakfast, he slowly stroked the messy hair of his mate on his lap, his mate had fallen asleep after he had pleasured him again due to the swarm of heat, and in the quiet of the morning and the rhythmic breathing of his mate. He was content.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter?


	5. Sex, Sobs and Smiles

“Omega Mine, Harry, wake up little one. It’s time for a little food for that little tummy.” 

Severus cooed at his Omega as his left hand never stopped stroking the messy black hair on his lap. The imp mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer into his lap. (Unfortunately for Severus, the little nose conveniently nudged into his growing member.  _ Let’s face it, it is season, Severus was never not interested. _ Severus forcibly controlled his libido, it was not the time, and he will not scare his mate.  _ He absolutely refused to. _ ) Severus hooked his right arm under the imp and pulled him up, the sleepy green eyes opened and blinked blearily at him. 

“Alpha… Wha?”

“My Harry, time for a little food, can you please sit up for me?”

The messy haired Omega nodded and straightened up before slumping into him. Severus smiled indulgently at him, the talk he had with his mate and the fact that the entire room now smelt of both of them was definitely helping Harry relax. He hoped that it was also the beginning of trust. Severus reached out with his wand and levitated over their breakfast tray and set it to hover just above both of their knees. He picked up a spoonful of eggs and eggs and placed it to the rosebud lips of his lightly dozing mate.

“Harry? Open your mouth and chew little one.”

The young man opened his mouth slightly and right away Severus took the opportunity to stuff the spoonful into his mate's mouth. Instantly the emerald green-eyes sprung open and he sputtered while he chewed and swallowed. 

“Alpha! I can eat by myself! I’m not crippled!” 

Severus smirked and launched his speech about how if he felt that if he wanted to as Harry’s alpha to feed the little mouth that made the most beautiful moans for his alpha, it was his right to. Harry blushed and tried to protest again about how he did not want to bother Severus and he could do it himself. 

Something in Severus’s heart clenched, his mate should never feel like his was a burden, and if he had to spend the rest of their mated life proving it he will. He conjured some silk rope and proceeded to tie Harry’s hands behind his back. 

“No more protest Omega mine, let me take care of you. I know it’s not going to be easy, but let me in Harry, trust me.”

Instantly watery green eyes stared at him while the full pouty lips opened slightly. 

“It’s okay my Harry, I will always always take care of you. As long as you allow me to.”

Harry nodded slowly and just looked at his mate beseechingly, he had no idea what to do at this point, and honestly, he was just exhausted. The ropes around his wrist grounded him, there was a small part of him that said that he should not be accepting and happy about his mate tying him up, but at this point, he just truthfully did not care. He wanted his mate to take over, to take care of him, to just take over all the pressure off of him. 

Severus could see when the submission and acceptance wash over his mate, the green eyes, that he had loved ever since he was a child, cleared and brightened. The next 30 minutes was spent in a comfortable silence as Severus lovingly fed his mate and himself. The contented burp that came through barely halfway through the serving told Severus that his mate had not been eating properly for a long time, if ever Harry had ever did. He noted in his mind that after the season to contact Poppy to come  and check on his mate to make sure there will be no lasting damage and to tell him how to help Harry. 

* * *

 

The comfortable silence was soon broken by the whimpers that spilled forth from Harry. 

“Al… Alpha!”

“Shhhh…. Your Alpha got you.”

Severus could tell that the silk ropes around the Omega’s wrists centered, grounded and seemed to turn him on as well, so he left them. He flicked his wand and put away the breakfast tray before flipping his omega back onto his back. Severus undid the buttons on Harry’s shirt and slowly nipped and kissed down the sunkissed and thin chest of his omega. 

“Alpha! Ugh Please!”

Severus smiled wickedly before banishing the pants and underwear that Harry was wearing leaving him as bare as the day he was born. Pushing the creamy thighs apart he quickly cast a wandless  _ incarous _ leaving his mate spread-eagled and tied up on his indigo sheets. Placing a pillow beneath the pert ass, and casting the necessary charms, Severus dived in. 

Harry did not know what to feel, he had never felt so turned on nor so lewdly open in his entire life. A soft warm muscle touched his most private place, and he could not help but gasp. It did not hurt, and it was very weirdly pleasant. When the soft slippery muscle nudged past his guardian ring of muscles, all coherent thought left him, and he involuntarily arched off the bed.

A garbled scream left his lips as the tongue nudged at a spot inside of him. Severus did it again, while a warm callused hand closed around his cock and  _ pulled. _ His entire world whited out and he fell off the edge, and he knew no more.

Severus looked up after lapping his Omega’s gush clean and smiled at the blissed out unconscious form of his mate. He gently untied the silk ropes that still bound the unconscious form and pulled his mate close to his side, prepared to wait for him to regain his consciousness.

* * *

 

“Omega mine, will you be willing to tell me how did you end up at the alleyway where I found you?”

Both Alpha and Omega were cuddled in on the bed after yet another wave of heat had crashed down on the black-haired Omega. Severus could tell that their bond was growing for the after his Harry had been satisfied again the last time he had felt the echo of it down the bond. He had become unbelievably touched and smug, it had shown him that Harry had started to trust him independently and not just because of the pheromones that he gave out constantly as an alpha. 

“Alpha, please don’t make me, you will hate this useless Freak if you knew the truth.”

Severus flipped Harry around until the young man was across his lap, pert bottom presented to him. 

“I warned you my Omega, you are not a freak and anytime you refer yourself as that you will be very sorry. I do not care how long it takes for me to drill it into your thick skull that you are not a freak, I will do it. As for now, I think your bottom needs a little bit of a warming.”

“Al… Alpha?”

“Omega mine, if I go to far, your safeword for this round is Dittany, just say it and I will stop immediately regardless.”

With that Severus started to disperse blows on the milky asscheeks that was across his laps. He was careful that while it was a punishment, he refused to one, hurt his mate and two, scare him. He made sure the first few blows warmed up the flesh before really starting to spank his little mate. At about fifteen blows, he hauled his mate up and cuddled into the silently sobbing body, soothingly stroking the shaking back. 

“Its over, my imp, you did very well, I’m very proud of you.”

At that, the messy sable haired head tilted up and the watery green eyes looked directly at him, in those emerald pools it reflected Harry’s awe and disbelief. Severus never faltered instead he pulled Harry closer and  _ kissed him _ . 

Regardless of the intimate acts that had passed between them over the pass 32 hours, Severus had never kissed Harry, and now that he had finally kissed his imp. The world stopped, the only thing that he could see, smell and feel was his mate. Fireworks went off where their lips touched, he gently nibbled and licked at his mate’s bottom lip requesting permission. He heard his mate give off a small gasp, and he took advantage and slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. 

There was no fight for dominance, it was clear who was in charge, Severus slowly mapped out his mate’s mouth, tasting the unique taste of chocolate and a hint of the ocean that told him he was kissing his mate. He delighted in the moans that came from his mate, and once he was done exploring he slowly coaxed Harry’s tongue into his mouth and to come forward and play.

Only when the need for air became impossible to ignore did he break away from his Omega. Harry slumped into him, happily dazed, instinctively following his lips seeking more. The Alpha could not help but laugh at the look on his mate’s face, and the blush that instantly highlighted Harry’s cheeks, only served to make him laugh harder. 

“Oh my Harry, never change little one, never change.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, question time, should I skip the rest of the season, or should I write out the rest of the season, which is basically more smut and angst?


	6. Picking up the pieces

“Omega mine, stop avoiding the question, how did you end up at the alleyway where I found you?”

Harry really really did not want to  answer that question, if he did, his mate would know how disgusting he truly was, and this was the first time in a long  time that he had a shot,  _ a long shot if he was being honest, _ at happiness and he utterly refused to let it slip by him without a fight. He looked up at his mate and tried his best to look sad and cute so that his alpha would drop the subject. 

* * *

 

Severus looked at his Omega’s puppy eyes and every single part of him almost melted at his Omega’s feet. The teary big green eyes stared right up at him, and the bottom lip of that pair kissable lips poked out and trembled. He had never seen his Omega’s pout before and it was taking all his willpower to not gather his Harry in his arms, and kiss away that little pout on his edible lips. He did partially give in, pulling his mate into his arms, and buried his aquiline nose into the black messy hair. 

“Little one, I will never abandon you regardless of your answer, I promise, the only reason we will ever part is that you decide that you no longer want to be with me anymore. You are my mate, my Omega, my world. Do you understand? I do not love you yet, but I am honestly not far.”

He could feel the silent small sobs that started to the fragile body in his arms. He started to card his fingers through the messy black locks, and shifted his other hand and patted the shaking back. Slowly the silent sobs turned into more audible ones and the shaking intensified. The story started to spill out between sobs, so quietly that if Severus did not enhance Alpha hearing he would not have heard a single word. 

The story of use and abuse started from very young and never ended. Throughout his years in school, Harry had changed himself suppressed all his omega instincts, changed to fit what Ronald Weasley, what Hermione Granger, what Albus Dumbledore wanted and expected. He had ruthlessly suppressed not only his instincts but everything that made Harry, Harry. To make matters worse, after the war, Harry’s repressed Omega side came back with a vengeance. Within 2 months after the trials were concluded, Harry collided with the Season, and instantly he was outed. Harry ran away after facing the ire of the Wizarding world. However, the worst part was that  _ Ronald _ had a tracking spell on him a leftover relic from the war. With that, Harry was driven first from his muggle world job, (there was no way that Harry was able to access his Gringott’s account being driven out of the Wizarding world like that.) he had lost his only safe place from the  _ Redheaded Devil. _ (Harry had warded his apartment to hell and back which afforded him his safety.) He had no way to afford the rent and with that, he lost it. Since then Harry was homeless and lived off the streets. When Severus had found him it was the third time that  _ Dunderhead _ had come and pummeled him to dust. ( _ The more he listened the more Severus wanted to repay what had been done to Harry tenfold to that redheaded menace, no one hurt his Harry and got away with it. No one. _

Each and every time Harry had been  _ tortured _ , he had gotten weaker and weaker, and Severus had no idea what would have happened. He might have lost Harry forever. 

Harry’s life prior had irreparably damaged a huge part of his little one’s psyche. Severus knew that no matter how much he could help  Harry, or how much he healed, there was always going to be part of him that is broken. And all he could do was love him, and love him was what Severus was going to do for as long as he lived. 

* * *

 

 Severus slowly stroked the bony little pill bug that had curled up on his lap. His little mate had cried himself out and fell asleep almost immediately after. Severus had not stopped patting his Omega even after he had fallen asleep, while his hand moved, his mind moved even faster. He was plotting, plotting how to help his mate, plotting how to get revenge, plotting how to pull strings to get his mate back into where he belonged,  _ the wizarding world _ . 

The sleeping angel in his arms started to twitch and move, heating up at the time. Another wave had crashed over him and Harry needed his alpha. 

* * *

 

Harry woke up flat on his back, and he knew that was not how he fell asleep he distinctly remembered he surrendered to Morpheus in the embrace and lap of his mate. Before he could form another coherent thought, Severus did that wicked thing with his tongue again he lost all coherency. The smooth strong muscle wormed into his most secret spot and nudged at his little button again, and he could not help the garbled scream that escaped his lips. Severus looked up and smiled at him, the dark obsidian pools that stared intensely at him and he felt as though he could fall into it endlessly. In those eyes, Harry could feel the concern and intensity of emotions and lust that was running through his mate. Then the man snaked up his chest before started suckling the biting on the two buds that peaked out on his hairless chest. Pleasure bolts of lightning raced through his skin, and the man let one trace down his chest and start to probe his hole while the other teasingly stroked his length. 

“Sir! I CAN’T! OH! OH! OH!”

Harry could feel his balls tightening up and something deep in his belly tighten and tingle and before he knew it he was cumming like a fountain. 

But Severus was not done. 

He climbed up the limp panting body and kissed his mate fiercely, leaving his hands to flutter lightly all over his minx’s body. He pressed and stroked areas he knew were sensitive on the scar-ridden body under him, his mouth attached to random spots all over his neck sucking harder at the spot he knew he would mark when Harry gave him the chance. Immediately he could feel the reawaken flesh that the imp was starting to rub desperately against him. He rubbed the spent seed over the reawoken flesh to create a little lubricant before aligning both their flesh and started to grind down on his mate. 

Soon, he could feel the body beneath him start to writhe and shake and he knew that Harry was close. He increased his speed and pressure, and within seconds he could feel the warmth started to streak and  paint his belly and he let himself fall off the edge as well. 

* * *

 

“Alpha, how do you love me? You hated me for years.”

Severus was caught by surprise by the quietly voiced question that was half muffled by his chest that his little angel was trying to bury himself into. Regret swirled in him before he opened his mouth to answer.

“I  have never hated you my Harry. War was difficult and honestly, I am an ornery old man, who hold on to grudges. Your father and his friends treated me terribly and later  on when I saw you, I could only see him. Even though, later you became more and more of your own man, I can’t lighten up or change the way I treated you, for the Dark Lord was back and in order for both of us to survive I needed to act as though I hated you. I am so sorry, little one. There is not much I can do to change the  past, to make it up to you. However, I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you that I am not that person anymore, never again.”

“I… I need to say sorry as well Alpha, I did not make your life easy as well for the times I was in school.”

“Omega mine, thank you, but the apology is not needed. Let us put the past behind us, our lives are different, we are different now. It is time we move on.”

Harry  nodded into the bare chest that he was trying to bury himself into. It was time for him to move on and try to accept Severus and other people back into his life. 

  
  



End file.
